Destroying the world
by Redzik
Summary: Wyatt is good, Charmed Ones are alive, and everything is fine in the world.. is it?
1. Let the past and the future meet

Set in the changed future. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions about the story, but do you really want to spoil the fun? :P  
Very big thanks to my awesome beta-reader Charmed7293.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Charmed and it's characters.**

* * *

**

Chris woke up gasping and clutching at his side. He remembered getting stabbed. He looked at his hand, but there was no blood. His shirt was whole, and, when he lifted the hem to see the wound, he saw that he didn't even have a scratch on his skin. The pain started to fade away, too. Confused, Chris looked around, taking in the familiar yet strange surroundings. He got up slowly and wandered around the room. Soon, he was sure that he was in the manor, but not in the past and even not in his future. Chris cautiously walked to the door and peered out. Clear. He quietly slipped from the room and, just as he was closing the door, he heard loud crash from the downstairs. Knowing full well that, in the manor, it meant a demon attack he hurried to the stairway. Halfway down the stairs he stopped, surveying the scene. His aunts and mother were fighting a group of demons. He waved his hand to throw away one demon that managed to get to close to Phoebe, but nothing happened. Chris frowned and repeated the gesture. Nothing. He looked at his hand incredulously and then at his family. No way! He saw an energyball flying towards him and Chris ducked. The energyball hit the banister, showering him with the pieces of wood.

"Chris!" he heard his mother shout. "Get out! Wyatt!"

Chris was ready to get up but stopped. She was calling Wyatt? The bright orbs appeared, forming his older brother. He looked around quickly and started helping vanquish the demons.

Chris got up and went downstairs, carefully avoiding the battlefield. Soon the fight was over.

"Everyone is alright?" asked Wyatt. He spotted his little brother at the bottom of the stairs. "Chris?"

"Chris, are you hurt?" asked Piper in concern.

"I'm fine!" Chris laughed nervously, inching his way towards the front door, looking at Wyatt. "I just…"

"It's okay, Chris," said Wyatt soothingly, taking one step towards him. "Just calm down."

"Stay the hell away from me!" Chris yelled.

"Honey." Piper moved forward. "We know you're upset, but…"

"Upset?" Chris shook his head. "Upset doesn't cover it. It doesn't make any sense." He carded his fingers through his hair. "I need to get out of here," he stated and turned to the door.

"No!" shouted Piper. "Wyatt, get him!"

"But…" started her oldest son.

"Now!" she commanded.

Wyatt sighed heavily and orbed to the door. Chris staggered backwards as he appeared right in front of him.

"What the hell?" Chris couldn't believe that they wouldn't even let him out. Soon he knew why. Wyatt blew the memory dust in his face. Chris felt himself starting to fall, but strong arms grabbed him, gently easing him down.

"I'm so sorry, bro," he heard Wyatt whisper and everything went dark.


	2. Tell the truth

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed.

* * *

Chris woke up in his bed, again. He was confused. Had his family bound his powers and kept him away from magic? Had his brother dusted him with memory dust? Or was it some trick by a demon? Or a bad dream? Chris started thinking hard about it, the memories from both times jumbling in his head. After a while, he worked through them and reached the conclusion that it was all for real. He really died. He really was in the changed future. His powers really were bound. His family…  
Chris snorted, remembering the times when they dusted him, so he would forget all about his family secret. Well, not anymore. He remembered now. And, hell, he was pissed off. How they could do something like that to him? After he sacrificed everything for them, they repay him like that? Chris wanted to go out; he couldn't stand being in this house now. But orbing to the Golden Gate Bridge, his little sanctuary, was out of the question. Then he remembered one other place; a place, where he could imagine his family that loved him and his brother, though the Source of All Evil, that still cared enough to be honest with him.  
He blinked back tears. God! Never in his life he felt so betrayed. Even when Wyatt took over the world. Shaking his head he got up and noticed that it was almost midnight. Looks like the memory dust knocked him a bit too hard. But ever since he found a way to avoid it's effects it caused him to sleep longer than in normal effect anyway. He snuck downstairs and to the front door. Very carefully he opened them and slipped out of the house. Chris descended a couple of front stairs and sighed deeply, sitting down. He looked at the stars and tried to calm down. He knew that changing the future would have consequences, but this? He didn't expected this even in a million years. But if his family is happy and his brother is good he was ready to accept that, even if it hurt so much. But had he succeeded? Wyatt seemed to be good brother. They weren't so close, like before, because they were keeping Chris out of magic world and they didn't have the bond…  
Chris sighed once again hiding his face in his hands. God! The bond. He felt so empty and alone and lost without it. He could only hope that magic…

"There you are," the voice of his older brother interrupted his train of thoughts. Chris panicked slightly. Wyatt had the power of telepathy and he wasn't ready to let anyone know that he remembered his other life. "Why are you sitting here?"

"Just thinking," shrugged Chris, but inside he fought the battle. Wyatt wasn't supposed to be here. He couldn't be here. His presence was bringing too much of the memories and Chris wasn't sure he could take that without breaking down.

"About?" Wyatt sat next to him and Chris wanted to laugh and cry and launch himself at his brother never letting go and, above all, he wanted to wake up in Source's protective embrace.

"Stuff," he answered instead.

"Come on, Chris," Wyatt whined. "We always tell each other everything."

"Oh really?" asked Chris sarcastically. Yes, they were telling each other everything; everything but magic.

"Really," Wyatt smiled. "So spill."

Chris watched him for a moment and then made a decision.

"Can I trust you?" the younger boy asked. Wyatt was slightly taken aback by the question.

"Of course you can!" he answered immediately.

"Do you trust me?" continued Chris.

"Yes!" the Twice Blessed wasn't sure where this was going.

"But not enough to tell me what are you hiding from me," Chris deadpanned. Wyatt looked down guilty. He wanted to just spill everything to his brother so much, but his mother was adamant to keep him away from world of magic.

"I want to, I really do. But I can't." He sighed heavily. "You wouldn't understand, little brother, and…" Wyatt shook his head. "Don't ask me ever again about that. It's hard enough without your nagging." He looked up just to find out that Chris was frowning at him. Wyatt wanted to tell him, but he couldn't. Probably Piper had something to do with that, considering their earlier encounter. "I know it means nothing to you…"

"You're wrong, Wyatt," Chris smiled slightly. "It means a lot to me, thank you."

"Okay," answered the older boy cautiously. "So, will you to tell me your secret?"

Chris turned to look at the stars. "I'll tell you. Just…don't interrupt or I may not be able to end."

"Okay." The older boy shifted to sit more comfortably and waited. Chris got up and started pacing, thinking of how he should tell his older brother about this horrible future he was coming from. If Wyatt even believed him. Suddenly he stopped and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I had a brother once," he started carefully. "He was Twice Blessed Child, the most powerful witch on Earth." Wyatt looked at him shocked. Somehow he knew that Chris was telling the truth, but he shouldn't know about these things. They were keeping the magic a secret from him, always making sure that he didn't remember anything. And why he was using the past tense? It doesn't make any sense to Wyatt. The younger boy paused, giving his brother some time to absorb this news and then he continued, "he was always there for me, he protected me, he comforted me after Leo screwed up once again, he was my best friend. We were connected magically. We could feel what other was feeling, read each other's minds, and share our powers. Over the years our bond grew stronger and stronger and, in the end, nothing could break it." Chris paused again and sighed sadly. Wyatt frowned. They were connected? And Chris had powers? But it couldn't be, he was born without any powers or that's what his mother and aunts told him.

"Chris…" he started, but his brother kept on telling his story.

"Then, my fourteenth birthday came. I was alone with mom when the demons attacked. They killed her and I couldn't do anything to help her. She was dying in my arms while I called for Leo, but he never came."

"My God," Wyatt whispered in horror.

"Yeah, well. He never bothered to came when I called before, so why then?" younger boy laughed humorlessly. Tears were falling from his eyes, but he didn't care. "But Wyatt showed up. He must have felt my distress, because I didn't even think about calling him. He took in the scene and called for Leo. I guess I must have been hurt because Wyatt was suddenly all over me healing and yelling to hold on." Chris stopped pacing and sat down beside his shocked brother. "It'll get only worse," he warned. "You sure you want to know?"

"Yes," replied Wyatt without hesitation. Chris took deep breath and released it slowly.

"After that everything fell apart. Leo blamed me for Piper's death. Wyatt blocked our bond and went to the Underworld to take revenge. There wasn't any Power of Three anymore so Phoebe and Paige were constantly attacked by demons. I stayed with grandpa. A few months passed and Wyatt showed up." Chris jumped from his spot and started pacing again.

"And?" asked Wyatt curiously, but when his little brother looked at him with sorrowful eyes he knew he wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"He took the powers of the Source of All Evil," Chris whispered, and Wyatt paled. "He exposed magic and he let the demons rummage through the city. He attacked the Elders, killing all of them. He took over the Magic School, killing Paige and everyone who didn't join him. Then he went after Cleaners and every magical being that could pose a threat to his new evil empire. I went to him to ask what the hell was he doing. He sat me down and calmly explained that there was no good or evil. That only power mattered. Then he asked me to join him and rule the world with him. I refused," Chris smiled sadly. "That was our first from many more fights. Quite violent, I might add."

Wyatt's eyes went wide. "Did I…" The Twice Blessed swallowed hard. He couldn't believe that he would hurt his family, especially his little brother.

"He," Chris corrected harshly. "I came round for over three weeks in his dungeon. I managed to escape. I learned that Phoebe was killed and grandpa died from lungs cancer and our cousins scattered and went into hiding. I had nowhere to go. He turned manor into museum. He sent demons after me. I joined forces with some other witches. Not long after that we officially formed Resistance." Chris smirked. "Oh, man, he was so furious when he found out that I was one of the leaders. In the next years he tortured me, killed all ours cousins and every other person I loved. He did anything just to convince me to join him. And then magic intervened. Our barriers on the bond weakened. It was calling that neither of us could ignore. We met here, on the porch of the manor at dusk on night of the new moon. We talked and made some sort of truce. Since then the first nights of new moon from dusk to dawn were just for us. We were leaving everything behind and were just brothers, best friends," Chris sat again and looked at the stars. "Sometimes we talked, but generally we just sat here together. Somehow I always ended falling asleep, safe, in his arms. He woke me up at dawn and then we were back to fighting each other. One day he sent a Phoenix assassin after me. I managed to convince her to join me and soon we fell in love. But things kept getting worse. Resistance was demanding that I go and kill the Source, since I was the only one who could stand any chance against him. But I couldn't. He was my brother and I loved him. So Bianca and I came up with a plan. The day we executed it I asked her to marry me. She said yes. Then we snuck into the manor during last tour. We waited till was safe and get to the attic. I summoned the Book of Shadows to me and found the spell to take me to the past." Chris looked at his brother. "They told you about that?"

"No." Wyatt shook his head. "Not a word."

"Of course," Chris muttered. "I arrived a week before Titans attack. I helped Charmed Ones to fight them by making Leo an Elder and talking him into making the sisters goddesses. After that, I became their Whitelighter. I only told them that my name was Chris Perry and I came from the future to protect you from some powerful evil. They didn't trust me. In fact, they hated me, Leo especially. I did some questionable things though, like sending Leo to Valhalla." Wyatt chuckled at that. Chris grinned. "I wonder if he ever found any proof that it was me." He then turned serious again. "I broke apart Leo and Piper's marriage, killed a Valkyrie, brought demons near you, sent demon after the sisters. Somewhere along the lines, Bianca came from the future. It was then that they learned that I was half-witch, half-Whitelighter. She stripped my powers and took me to the future where Wyatt was already expecting us. We fought as usual, but it was the first time that he was actually ready to kill me. Bianca realized her mistake and helped me. In turn, he killed her just before I managed to call my powers back. I barely escaped to the past again. Then there was the incident with the Order when I tried to convince them to bind your powers. They weren't happy when I told them that I didn't come to save you from some evil, but to stop you from _turning_ evil. Piper threw me out of the house and said that she didn't want to see me again."

"What?" Wyatt yelled in disbelief. Chris laughed bitterly.

"Unfortunately for her, I was the only one who could save you from the Order."

"How come?" asked Wyatt, curious.

Chris smiled at him. "The Order reversed your sense of morality. You were thinking that good is evil and evil is good. And since you always put your shield up in my presence, thinking I was a threat, I could get to you. But after I saved you, you didn't activate the shield on me ever again. Don't get me wrong. I was happy that you finally trusted me, but with that came babysitting duties."

"That must be weird."

"You have no idea. But it wasn't very often anyway. I had other things to do than babysit your sorry ass. Later Phoebe went on a vision quest and she learned whom I was. I managed to persuade her into not telling anybody about it, but then this genie mess started and I was forced to tell Paige. After that, we spend next two weeks trying to get Piper and Leo together so I could be conceived. That was really close call. Actually, an Angel of Death came for me and I ceased to exist for some time," Chris felt strong grip on his shoulder and looked at the older boy, who stared at him wide eyed. "Calm down. I'm here now, aren't I? That day Piper learned that I was her son. I was trying to avoid her. I couldn't be close to her; I couldn't let myself to love her. I came back only to save you, so there was a huge chance that she wouldn't be there when I go back to the future. But she thought that I hated her, so she called grandpa and he convinced me that I should spend as much time with her as I can get.  
Time went by. My birthday was coming. And we suddenly were involved in "Witch Wars", some demonic reality TV show. But, as always, we got through it. We even thought that it was _it_, that this show turned you evil. But how wrong we were. We learned that, in fact it was Gideon, that damned Elder, who wanted to kill you just because you were so powerful. Piper went into labor, the balance of the world was screwed up because of Gideon's manipulation with parallel universe, and Phoebe and Paige were under a spell, happily choosing my name. That left only me and Leo to take care of things. Leo went to the hospital to get the sisters back. I stayed with you. And then Gideon attacked. He stabbed me with cursed athame. Leo couldn't heal me and I died. I guess he went after Gideon, killed him, and rescued you." Chris's tone of voice changed from sad to bitter. "Unsuspectingly, I ended here, in the future, where my own family bound my powers, lied to me my entire life, denied me to go on demon hunts with my brother, to form this incredible bond we once had, and drugged me with memory dust." He shook his head, tears falling. Wyatt moved closer, not sure if the comfort he wanted to offer would be accepted. "It won't work on me anymore, you know," Chris continued, wiping at his eyes. "Eight years fighting with my brother as Source made me immune to memory dust and some memory spells even without magic."

"That's good," said Wyatt, somewhat relieved. Chris just looked at the stars. They sat for a while not saying anything.

"Did I even save you?" asked younger boy suddenly.

"What?" Wyatt was confused.

"Are you evil? Or power hungry or something?"

"I'm not evil," protested the older boy. God! How Chris could even think that? "I'm good. You know that."

"I know?" Chris snorted sarcastically. "What I know it's just a lie that our entire family tells other people. You hide magic from me. I don't know how are you with magic. How you use it. I don't know you! For all I know you all could be evil now."

"We're not evil," said Wyatt desperately. "I'm not evil."

"Then how could you do that to me?" demanded the younger boy. "After everything I've done! After everything I've been through! How could you?…" At this point Chris was sobbing so much that he couldn't talk anymore.

"I'm sorry," whispered his older brother pulling him in a hug. "I'm so sorry."

Chris just cried. He cried all the pain, hurt and betrayal which he endured trough his entire two lives until he exhausted himself and eventually fell asleep. Wyatt was still holding him, rocking him gently and thinking about everything he learned that night. He was angry, and shocked and confused and scared. His family had seriously explaining to do in the morning. Chris wasn't the only one who was betrayed by the family. They told Wyatt that his brother was born without magic. For his entire life he felt like something was missing. Hearing Chris's story made him realize that it must be the bond, which they didn't have the chance to form. His own family robbed him of his brother's help and support. They made them complete strangers to each other. He started wondering how it would have been like to grow up with Chris and magic and demon hunting with him. Would he be stronger and have better handle on his powers, like the other Wyatt? Could they have prevented dozens of situations when he or his little brother was an inch from loosing their lives? He was pulled out of his musings by young Whitelighter's movement. Chris tried to pull away, but Wyatt held on tighter.

"Shh," Twice Blessed whispered soothingly. "Go back to sleep."

"It's dawn," pointed Chris and Wyatt realized that they spend all night outside the manor and what his brother expected to happen next.

"It doesn't matter. You are not in that world anymore. You can sleep as long as you want."

Chris frowned, his not yet awake brain processing the information. "I'm cold," he said finally.

"Well, we can go inside or I can orb you a blanket."

Chris stared at him for a while then sighed. "Inside. What might the neighborhoods think?"

Wyatt laughed a little, letting him go. He helped Chris to his feet and they went inside heading to the living room. Older boy stopped along the way to grab a blanket. Then he joined his brother on the couch covering him with it. Chris instantly leaned into him nestling comfortably against his body. Wyatt smiled at him affectionately.

"Sleep, little brother. You're safe."

Chris nodded and drifted out again.


	3. Lie a little

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Charmed and it's characters.

Chris groaned, burying himself deeper into his pillow as he felt someone poking at him. Wyatt chuckled as his brother leaned into him more.

"Come on, bro, you slept almost over twenty four hours already."

"Doesn't feel like it," came muffled reply from under Wyatt's arm.

"Because you slept too much," the older boy poked some more at his brother. "Come on, mom will be downstairs in a minute. What we will tell her?"

"Nothing," Chris sighed, leaning away from his brother and stretching out. "Just act like nothing happened."

"I can't do that," protested the older witch.

"Oh, please." Chris shot him an annoyed look. "All of you were doing that my entire life."

"They told me that you were born without magic," Wyatt stated. The young Whitelighter stared at him incredulously. They did what? God! How did this timeline become so screwed without the world going to hell?

"Oh," Chris said eventually. "Well, at least try. Just for a few hours?"

"Okay," Wyatt nodded. "I can do that."

"Do what?" asked Piper walking into the room.

"It's just some project I'm working on. I asked Wyatt to help me with it," answered Chris smugly.

"Oh," Piper surveyed the room. "Were you sleeping here? Why?"

"I couldn't sleep and Wyatt kept me company. I guess at some point we fell asleep anyway," the younger boy shrugged. Wyatt stared at his brother in amazement. How could he be so calm when Wyatt wanted nothing more than to demand answers right away? And he twisted the truth, that even the older boy would have had problem to recognize the lie.

"Oh, honey," their mother fussed over her youngest son, "are you okay?" She missed it, but Wyatt saw a flicker of anger in his brother's eyes at her words.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chris forced himself to smile. "I'll go make breakfast."

"Oh no, you don't," said Piper sternly, following him to the kitchen. She snatched the products from his hands and pointed at the chair. "Sit and wait." Seeing his hesitation she added, "and don't make me to get Wyatt to sit you down." Chris started to laugh at how ridiculous it sounded, but he looked at his brother and laughter died in his throat.

"You wouldn't," he stated incredulously. Older boy just smirked. Chris sighed and sat down. He watched Piper for a few minutes as she prepared the meal, and then he made his decision. "Can I ask you something? It's about my project."

"Sure, honey, go ahead."

"Well, I don't really know what possessed my teacher to give me this topic, but it's about importance of truth in life," he noticed that she started to be a little nervous and went on. "And I have to ask some questions to other people. So, first will be, umm, have you ever lied to me?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Piper answered. "I tried not to, but everybody lies sometimes."

"I guess," agreed the younger boy. "Next question, are you hiding something from me?" Wyatt watched. Chris gave her a chance, like he did to him last night, when they were sitting on the porch. A chance to regain his trust. Piper froze for a second, but she pulled herself together and turned to her son with a smile.

"Of course not, honey."

"Well then," he shrugged, but Wyatt could see that his eyes darkened in anger, "I don't have anymore questions."

Piper turned back to the stove and put food on the plates. She checked if her younger son was watching and covertly she powdered his meal with memory dust. Wyatt frowned when he saw that, and judging by the look on his brother face, he saw that too.

"You know what?" Chris said suddenly, getting up, "I think I go lay down for a while. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"But breakfast…" started Piper.

"I'm not hungry," he told her and walked out. Piper looked questioningly at her older son, who just shrugged.

"He really had a tough night."

"But he doesn't remember yesterday, does he?"

"No," Wyatt shook his head. "I gave him memory dust, remember?"

"But the questions…"

"It's just a project, relax."

After he ate and cleaned after the breakfast, Wyatt headed to his brothers room and went inside without even knocking. Chris was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"How are you doing?" the Twice Blessed asked softly.

"I don't know," Chris looked at him. "Where's Leo?"

"Up There," Wyatt sighed and sat on the bed next to him. "He's an Elder."

"Of course he is," spat younger boy. "Some things never change."

"Mom decided, that since we keeping you away from magic, he can't be near and doing his job without blowing up the cover," Wyatt explained.

"So he decided to abandon his family," said Chris knowingly.

"Uh," the older boy shifted uncomfortably. How he was supposed to tell his brother, that Leo was meeting with them on a regular basics?

"Oh," Chris understood immediately. "So nothing new in that department either."

"What do you mean?" Wyatt frowned.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Chris evasively.

"Chris…"

"Wyatt," the young Whitelighter interrupted, annoyed. "I shouldn't even have told you that I remember my other life with magic."

"I would have know anyway," the Twice Blessed smirked.

Chris narrowed his eyes at him. "Right, you're a telepath. Have you ever read my mind?"

Wyatt swallowed nervously, looking away. Not good. But his brother deserved the truth, and now he could tell him everything, like he always wanted. He looked him back in the eyes.

"Yes. I always read your mind after someone dusted you, to make sure you don't remember. And sometimes, when I was worried about you and you didn't want to tell me, what's bugged you. And last night, when you were talking about memory dust."

"Okay." Chris nodded slowly and got back to contemplating the ceiling.

"That's it?" asked Wyatt surprised. He expected his little brother to yell at him, or even punch him and throw him out of the room.

"That's it, Wyatt," Chris confirmed, a ghost of smile gracing his lips. Wyatt shook his head, bewildered, so he explained: "Do you remember what did I tell you about the bond? I'm used to having you in my head. But I would appreciate it if you keep it to a minimum. The necessary situations only, okay?"

"Of course," agreed the older witch. "So, you miss having the bond, do you?"

"Wyatt," Chris growled, "what did I just tell you?"

"Right, sorry." Wyatt grinned.

"Anyway. Phoebe is an Empath. Did you take a blocking potion?"

"Yes."

"I suppose that they didn't give it to me?"

"No. They wanted to make sure that you didn't know about magic. With my telepathy and Aunt Phoebe's Empathy we could tell if you knew."

"Is there any left?" asked Chris innocently.

"Should be," Wyatt shrugged. "Why?"

"I need some answers and I don't get them if I don't confront them. I don't want Phoebe to read me form the start. In the past I could go on without potion for a while, but without magic I don't have my barriers. Then I want you to get Piper, Phoebe, and Paige together alone. Use some demon as an excuse. Ours cousins don't need to know about this."

"That shouldn't be a problem," said the Twice Blessed. Then something occurred him. "Hey, Chris?"

"Yes?"

"What powers did you have?"

"Does it really matter now?" the younger boy sighed. "Whitelighter's powers, like you besides healing, telekinesis, telekinetic orbing, empathy, and white flame."

"White flame?" asked Wyatt surprised. "I've never heard about that."

"It's something like freezing fire," Chris smiled. "Very painful and rare power. I was the only one with it."

"Wow."

"You could say that," the young Whitelighter grinned.

"Come on," Wyatt suddenly stood up and pulled him up as well. Then he orbed them to the attic.

"Wow," Chris breathed at the sensation after they reformed.

"You could say that," the older brother hovered over him, watching him with amusement. Chris glared at him, then rolled his eyes.

"I won't keel over, Wyatt. I've been orbing my whole life, so stop hovering."

"Right," the Twice Blessed snorted. "I'll get that potion for you," he walked to the shelf.

Chris looked around the attic. His eyes landed on ancient tome on the pedestal. He walked over to the Book of Shadows.

"Wow, it's even bigger from that in my future," he stated. Wyatt looked up to see what he was talking about. His eyes widened as he saw his brother reach to touch the Book of Shadows.

"No! Chris, wait!" But it was too late. Book flew from its spot, away from Chris's hands and landed on the floor with a thud. Wyatt's heart broke at the crestfallen look on his brother's face, but didn't have time to do something about it as he heard hurried footsteps of his mother. He waved his hand, orbing Chris to his room and picked the Book up.

"What happened?" asked Piper walking into attic with hands raised, ready to blow something up.

"Some demon tried to take the Book," answered Wyatt. He could use this situation to fulfill Chris's request. "I think we'll need the Power of Three to get rid of him. Can you call Aunt Phoebe and Paige?"

"Sure. I'll ask Chris to watch the kids while we deal with this demon."

"No," Wyatt protested quickly. Too quickly, he realized, as his mother gave him an odd look. "He really has to focus on his project right now. Uncle Coop can watch the kids. In fact, I'd better check if Chris is all right. Call me when the aunts come." He hurried out of the attic to his brother's room. He found him sitting on the bed with head in his hands.

"Chris, you're not evil," Wyatt said kneeling in front of him, responding to his mental mantra.

"Get the hell out of my head," the younger boy hissed.

"I'm sorry, but Chris," the Twice Blessed took his brother's hands in his and pulled them away, "look at me. I know you are angry, hell, pissed off. You are hurting and feel betrayed. It's natural, but that doesn't mean you are evil. Mom cast a spell on the Book of Shadows so you couldn't find out about magic. That's it. If I had know that you wanted to read the Book, I will have had removed that spell. I'm sorry that I didn't think about that sooner."

"A spell?" asked the young Whitelighter, not convinced.

"Yes, just a spell," Wyatt ruffled his hair affectionately. "Nothing to worry about."

"Okay," Chris relented. "What about Piper?"

"I told her that a demon tried get the Book. She is calling her sisters right now, so here," Wyatt pulled a vial from his pocket. "It's the potion you wanted."

"Are you sure?" asked young Whitelighter suspiciously.

"Yes. I can drink it first, if you want."

"Give me that!" Chris snatched the vial from his hand, smiling slightly.

"Oh, no, you don't," threatened Wyatt with amused smile, tackling him down. Chris laughed when Wyatt started tickling him and tried to roll them over. After short fight older boy let him. They played that for a while, until Piper's voice called for her eldest son. Both sobered immediately.

"Guess it's time," said Wyatt.

"It is," agreed Chris. He took the vial and stared at it for a moment, then drank from it. Sensing no side effects, he walked to the door. "Whatever happens, Wyatt, thank you."

They came downstairs walking into living room, where Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were waiting for Wyatt.

"Oh, Chris, hey sweetie," greeted Phoebe happily, when she saw the boys.

"Hey," Chris greeted back. "I hope you don't mind. Wyatt told me, that you're coming and I thought, that you can help me with my project." The Charmed Ones looked at each other.

"Uh, Chris," started Phoebe carefully. "I don't think –"

"It won't take long," Wyatt cut her off. He was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed, watching the scene. His brother shot him a grateful look and he smiled.

"Of course we don't mind," said Paige cheerfully. "What do you need?"

"Just answer to one question," Chris stated.

"What's the question?" asked Phoebe.

"Are you hiding something from me?" The two aunts were startled by this question, but Piper just sighed.

"What?" Phoebe laughed nervously. She never was good at keeping secrets, and she was well aware of that. "Of course not. I mean, we all have our secrets that we don't want anyone else to know."

"Yes, but I'm asking about you hiding something from me only," Chris explained.

"Hm," Phoebe pretended to thinking about the answer. "No. I don't think so."

"You?" the young Whitelighter turned to Paige, who shook her head. He stared at them for a moment.

"Okay," Chris took deep breath. "One last chance. You are absolutely sure, that you are not hiding something from me?"

"Yes!" the three sisters said together, sharing amused looks. Chris felt anger overtaking him. They were so sure that he wouldn't find out about magic. Ha! Let's just wait.

"So this entire family really means this stuff about trust and telling only the truth?"

"Yes," said Piper.

"Then why you are lying to me?" he shouted.


	4. Tell the whole truth

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Charmed and it's characters.

* * *

The Charmed Ones jumped, startled by his harsh voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Paige, frowning.

"You know very well what I mean!" raged Chris, unable to stop himself any longer. "How could you? I saved your lives! I saved the world! I saved Wyatt! And you thank me like that?" The sisters stared at Chris in complete shock.

"Chris?" asked Phoebe disbelievingly.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Chris, Chris?" Paige wanted to be sure. "As in…"

"Your-neurotic-Whitelighter-from-the-future-Chris, yes."

"Oh my God," whispered Piper. He couldn't know. She couldn't lose him again. He should be safe _outside_ the magic world. She looked desperately and pleadingly at Wyatt.

"Don't bother, Piper." Chris smirked. "He knows everything. And if any of you think about dusting me with that damn memory dust, I tell you right away. It. Won't. Work. Anymore. Besides I really doubt that you'd be able to erase memories from my entire life."

"Please, honey," Piper turned to her younger son with teary face. "I just wanted you to be safe and have a normal life."

"Normal life?" Chris yelled. "When the hell did I ever tell you that I wanted a normal life? Every time any of you even mentioned normal life I was fighting with you! Hell! I even let Gith get to you to give you a lesson! Which I thought you would never forget, seeing as you almost killed Wyatt! Not to mention that _I_ almost died in the process, too! I loved my brother! I loved demon hunting! And you took them both away from me! God! What happened with the speech that you gave me when I tried to convince you to bind Wyatt's powers? Something about 'not denying him his destiny'? Remember that? God! I wish I didn't gone to the past. I found myself even in the worse hell that it was before! There, at least my family loved me! And even the most cruel and evil ruler of the world – my brother! – never took away my powers PERMANENTLY!"

"But we love you, honey," tried Piper.

"Don't 'honey' me, Piper! If you really loved me, you would have never done that to me!" he looked at the ceiling. "Leo! Get your Elder's ass down here! I have some things to tell you, too!"

"Chris, calm down," said Phoebe. "Let's talk..."

"There will be no more talking, Phoebe. I gave you a chance; you refused to take it. I'm done with all of you. Leo!" he huffed in annoyance, when his father didn't show up. "Can you call him, please?" the younger boy asked, turning to his brother. Wyatt nodded shortly.

"It's okay, dad. He knows. You can come," the Twice Blessed addressed to the ceiling. The Elder orbed in, taking sight of shocked sisters in law, crying Piper, Wyatt leaning against the wall with unreadable expression on his face, and a furious Chris in the middle.

"Hello, Chris." He smiled sadly. "I take it that they told you about magic?"

"No, they didn't."

"Wha-" started Leo, confused.

"You practically begged me to give you a second chance! I did it and you threw it in my face! Thank you very much for nothing AGAIN, Leo!"

"Chris, please…" begged the oldest Charmed One.

"No, Piper," Chris glared at his parents and aunts. "This ends here. I hate you all," with that he stormed out of the room.

Piper broke down completely. Her sisters rushed to her, trying to comfort her. Leo just stood there, frozen in shock. Suddenly Piper got up and walked to the Elder.

"Please, I want my baby back. Is there any way for him to –"

"Piper!" cried Phoebe and Paige, while Leo just stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" demanded Wyatt. "There is no way we are gonna erase his memory and act like nothing ever happened! I won't let you do it! And in case you want to dust me, I know from Chris how to neutralize memory dust, so don't even try. Every magical attempt toward my brother will met with answer from me! And I'm not kidding! You lied to me as well! You have no idea what have you done to us!"

"He's right, Piper," said Leo. "We made a choice and now we must live with consequences."

"But I can't loose my baby!" cried the oldest Charmed One.

"You should thought about that before you made that choice," replied Wyatt coldly. "You told me that he was born without magic. All my life I was worried sick that some demon may get to him when no one was there to protect him! And suddenly I discovered that he could have been able to defend himself all along! Hell! We could have had bond much stronger than you three. I could have never lied to him, hurt him, betray him!"

"We must calm down and find a way to fix this," soothed Leo.

"You are so full of it!" the Twice Blessed raged. "You think you can do something like that and then cry, say sorry, and everything will be all right? You didn't just, oh I don't know, ground him for a month. You ruined his life! You took his sacrifice and threw it in his face!"

"Don't bother, Wyatt," said Chris from the doorway. "They always knew better."

"Where are you going?" asked Piper seeing the bag in her younger son's hand.

"Where do you think?" he sneered at her.

"Please, baby, don't –" she was cut off by a dozen demons that shimmered in, two for every family member. Wyatt vanquished his two with a blink of an eye and looked toward his brother, who in that moment stabbed one of the demons in the chest with its own athame, vanquishing it.

"_I'm fine, Wyatt_," Chris thought to him as he noticed Wyatt taking a step towards him. Then he turned to the second demon with satisfied smirk. The Twice Blessed let his little brother have his fun and turned to check on the others. Piper blew up her demons and took care of one attacking Phoebe. The middle sister, in the meantime, used her empathy to redirect the energyballs back to the other one. Paige tele-orbed the energyballs her demons threw back to them, getting rid of them as well. Only Leo seemed to have a problem. Chris moved to vanquish one of the demons that attacked the Elder, while Piper took the other.

"Chris!" shouted Piper, getting ready to blow up the last demon. Wyatt stopped her with telekinesis, growling in frustration at her for distracting his brother from a fight and at demon, who took the opportunity to strike. Luckily, Chris saw it coming and managed to avoid getting stabbed, but athame sliced his arm. He winced a little, but continued his fight, getting rid of the demon in the end. He looked around, checking if there were any left. It felt so good to fight again. He could let go of some of the anger he felt.

"Thanks," he grinned at Wyatt, who smiled in return.

"Want me to heal you?" the Twice Blessed asked.

"Nah, it's just a scratch."

"What?" shrieked Piper. "Heal him now!"

Chris rolled his eyes and inspected the demon's athame, which he still held in his hand.

"It's his arm," Wyatt shrugged. "Anything interesting?"

"No," Chris put the knife away. "That was fun. Bye," he turned around to walk out from the room, but doorway was blocked by a man.


	5. Heal the demon

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Charmed and it's characters**  


* * *

**

The man was tall and neat. He was wearing a dark suit and his black hair was well-kept. Someone could have taken him for businessman or lawyer. Knowing demons, he probably was one.

"Hey! Who are you?" demanded Piper.

"We finally meet again," the man said, ignoring her and smirking at young Whitelighter.

Chris raised an eyebrow, trying very hard to stay calm. It seemed that the world is going to hell after all. "Didn't I kill you already?"

"Well," demon shrugged, "I was dying when that Elder," he pointed at Leo, "who followed you around, healed me in exchange for some information about you."

"Unbelievable!" Chris exclaimed, shaking his head.

"I guess he didn't know how difficult is to kill me," agreed demon emphatically.

"Obviously," Chris glared at Leo. "So, what do you want?" he asked the demon meantime mentally calling to his brother, hoping that he could hear him. _Wyatt, Wyatt, Wyatt._

"I was very curious how a mere Whitelighter could have had that kind of power," explained the mysterious man.

_We don't have the bond so you must do this the hard way. Tap your telepathy into my powers and use the white flame,_ Chris thought to Wyatt while listening to demon at the same time.

"In time, I learned some interesting news. But then Gideon got to you and I couldn't took my revenge on you," the man continued.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Chris sarcastically, worried that his brother didn't attack yet. _Screw that, if you can't just project in his mind that you are planning to use it on him. I'll show you how it looks like._

"So I waited. I was planning to kill you, but since I know that you have no way to defeat me, I'll just let you watch how I'm taking over the world."

"I don't think so," hissed Piper blowing him up, but demon just reformed. She tried again and again with the same result. Demon laughed.

"It's only one power in this world that can kill me. The one that your son _had_."

"This one?" Wyatt asked casually, forming a small, white fireball in his hand. Demon paled and stared between Chris and Wyatt.

"It's impossible! Only one person in the world can have that power at the time!"

"Well, since I don't have it, why shouldn't it to be my brother who has it?" Chris smirked.

"No!" shouted demon, quickly shimmering out.

"God, Chris!" older boy breathed. "I've never done that before!"

"Never?" asked young Whitelighter surprised. "Then congratulations, it worked in the first time."

"What did you do?" asked Paige.

"I projected my thoughts into the demon's mind," he answered, still amazed by the way his power could work. "Hey, Chris, you said that I can tap into someone else's powers, too?"

His younger brother nodded. "It's similar to what Phoebe does with empathy. Although for her it's a lot easier since her power focuses on emotions," he frowned. "But seriously, you never considered trying another way to use yours powers?"

"Not really," replied Twice Blessed sheepishly. "I have enough problems with the basic way my powers work."

"Oh," was all Chris could say. They both knew why it was this way.

"Who was that?" asked Phoebe.

"An arcturus," answered Chris and Leo let a strangled cry. "Yes. And you healed him!"

"That must be very bad," observed Paige.

"Arcturus are unique low-level demons," explained the Elder. "They are basically humans, but can be killed only by one specific power. That makes them practically unstoppable. They don't live in Underworld, but they enjoy wrecking havoc there. It's usually fine for them, but once in a while one of them gets ambitious and tries to gather more power."

"It took me three months to track them down and you must have healed the one who wanted to rule the world," the young Whitelighter sighed. "But guess what? That's your problem now." He walked to his bag, picked it up, and left the manor. Everyone stared after him. Piper wanted to go after him, but Wyatt stopped her telekinetically.

"Don't," he growled. She turned to him, angry, hurt, and ready to berate him, but he ignored her and looked at his father. "How are we gonna vanquish this demon?"

"It can be done only with the white flame. It's a very rare and unique power. Once every three or five hundreds years one being gains it. This power can't be summoned from its cycle by anyone and can only be used only by its rightful owner." The Elder sighed. "It can't be magically copied either, in case you were wondering."

"If it can only be used only by its owner, why did Chris wanted me to use it with my telepathy?"

"Because you're brothers and he was ready to lend you this power to use. I think he tried this before and it worked, so there was a chance that it would work this time as well."

"I don't think so," said Wyatt carefully. "Whatever you did to bind his powers prevented me from even getting through the outside barrier. There is no way I can tap into any of his powers. So, the only way is to unbind his powers." Both men looked at the women, who were suddenly looking very guiltily.

"You'll be never able to tap into his powers," explained Phoebe. "We made sure that he and nobody else could use them. They are bond permanently and even Power of Three can't undo it."

"What?" shouted Leo. "I only agreed to this because you told me that it was possible to restore his powers if it was necessary!"

"We didn't think that it would ever be necessary," said Piper. "So we decided to bind them permanently."

"So how do we vanquish the arcturus?"

"We don't."


	6. Learn the power

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed

* * *

It was late evening when the Charmed Ones decided to call it a night. They had spent the whole day trying to find Chris and figure out how to get rid of arcturus. Wyatt refused to help them in the first part and wasn't really helping in the second. He couldn't believe how his mother's selfishness could not only destroy the lives her sons, but endanger the whole world. He waited anxiously in his room until Piper fell asleep. He didn't want them to know that he knew where Chris was. His little brother wanted to be alone and Wyatt let him, but he was worried now. Chris may have been upset about the whole lie about magic and binding his powers, but the lack of a bond was really killing him. He may not have it in this time, but he remembers he had it and he can't help but feel lost. Wyatt knew that he couldn't do anything about this whole thing, but he still wanted to be there for his brother and ease his pain, even if just a little. When he was sure it's safe, he orbed to his grandpa.

"He doesn't want to see any of you," he was greeted by the cold voice of Victor.

"I know. But I need to be here."

Victor looked up. "Oh, Wyatt, hi. I'm sorry. I thought it was Leo or Paige with Piper."

"They don't know that he is here." Wyatt frowned. "He _is_ here, right?"

The older man chuckled. "Yes. He's in the shower."

"You don't seem to mind I'm here," pointed the Twice Blessed.

"Chris told me you might show up," Victor replied with a smile. "And that he doesn't mind, if it's only you." He narrowed his eyes at his elder grandson. "It is only you, right?"

"Yes. I'm alone."

"Good. I'm going to sleep." Victor rose from the couch. "I have meeting in the morning. Watch him, will ya?"

"Sure thing. Good night, grandpa."

"Good night."

Wyatt made himself comfortable on the couch and waited. A few minutes later, Chris emerged from the bathroom, furiously drying his hair with the towel. The older boy watched with amusement as his brother almost walked into the door of the room that they always slept when they stayed overnight at grandpa's. He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his mouth and Chris turned to glare at him before he walked into the room, leaving Wyatt alone for a couple of minutes. Then he walked over to his brother with a pillow and blanket in his hands and threw them at him.

"You'll be sleeping on the couch for that," he said sitting next to him. Wyatt pouted. The bed in the room was big enough for both of them to sleep comfortably on without invading each other's personal space. Chris smiled at his reaction. "So how's things with arcturus?"

"Bad. It really seems that the only way to defeat him is your power. But we never..." he trailed off looking wearily at his younger brother and sighed. "I'm sorry. They said your powers are bound permanently."

"I know," Chris smiled sadly. Seeing Wyatt's confusion he went on, "I had my powers bound before, Wyatt. I know how it feels, but this is different. So, I figured it must be something like that."

"This arcturus really will be trying to take over the world?"

"He did it in the other timeline. The Source had already tight grip on it, but arcturus tried and tried, annoying him to no end, because he couldn't kill him. Finally he snapped and came to me. It must have been very hard for him. The most powerful witch on Earth had to ask his little brother for help. I had fun from that for months, and he just growled every time instead of slamming me into wall. I guess he was very thankful that he still had his empire, so he let it slip."

"So, basically, we're screwed."

"Seems so."

"Damn it! Are you sure there is no way to unbind yours powers?"

"For all I know, no."

"So you'll be just sitting here?" Wyatt demanded.

Chris stared at him. "And what do you think I should do?"

"We have to fix it!"

"We?" the young Whitelighter shook his head. "There is no 'we', Wyatt. I'm tired of fixing things. I gave everything to fix the future. My timeline. My home. My friends. My family. My brother. My powers. My life. There is nothing I can do anymore."

The older boy fell silent, biting back an angry comment. Yelling at his brother wasn't going to help.

"Well, you probably know a lot more about magic than me," he said after a while.

"So?"

"And you know my powers a lot better than I do."

"I guess so," Chris smiled slightly. "Which do you have problems with?"

Wyatt told him and they spent whole night solving his problems with his powers. Chris laughed his head off when Wyatt failed to pass simple exercises that were set up for him, but the Twice Blessed didn't mind. He was amazed by his little brother's knowledge, which helped him solve many issues right away. That was something his parents and aunts couldn't do. In the morning, Victor joined them for a while, pleased to find the younger boy in good humor. Then he left for the meeting, leaving the two brothers alone to their fun.

"You know," Wyatt started. "We can go to the past and tell them not to bind your powers."

Chris chuckled. "That sleep deprivation is getting to you. No, we can't. Time travel is not something to mess with."

"Why?"

"Because we could make it so much worse. I wanted you to be good, and apparently you are. So no more time travel. I don't want to loose it."

"But..."

"No, Wyatt. I knew there would be consequences. I didn't know what they would be, but I was ready to face them. I didn't expect something like this, but if this is it, I accept that."

"That's not fair."

"It's not. Now, go to sleep, before you get more stupid ideas." Wyatt grinned mischievously and orbed. "Hey! You were supposed to be sleeping on the couch!" Chris shook his head and walked to the room, slipping into bed on the opposite side, than his brother.

"Sweet dreams, little brother."

"You too, Wyatt."


	7. Invite the Source to the party

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed

* * *

_Wyatt found himself in the attic. But it wasn't the one which he knew. It was emptier, darker, and looked like a part of museum._

"_We meet, finally," he heard a shadowed figure say in a soft voice._

"_Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes at the intruder._

"_I'm you, of course." The figure moved to the light, revealing a muscular man clad in all black with long, curly, blonde hair. "I'm what you could have become if that stubborn idiot of a brother didn't save you, Wy."_

"_Wy?" Wyatt repeated in confusion._

_Evil Wyatt raised an eyebrow at him. "Nobody ever calls you that?"_

"_Not really," Wyatt answered, staring at his counterpart warily. "Chris did, a few times, but mom said that it was weird, so he stopped."_

"_So much has changed," the Source chuckled sadly._

"_Why am I here?" asked Wyatt._

"_I brought you here," the Source shrugged._

"_How?"_

"_Oh, please," Evil Wyatt scoffed. "I'm powerful – well, I was, sort of, more than you can imagine."_

"_And why am I here?"_

"_Because when my Chris died…that idiot got himself killed to save me, can you believe that? When Chris died the future changed. The new future was created and the old one was supposed to disappear," explained Evil Wyatt, "but something went wrong. The link didn't disappear like it supposed to do. You and your brother were supposed to form your own bond to replace it. I don't know how or why it happened, but I know that we are meant to be connected that way. Good or evil, or something we are the strongest magical forces balancing each other. Without it we are not complete. It's part of us. And somehow it also balances the entire magic."_

"_So," Wyatt said slowly, processing the information. "Since we don't have our bond, your bond still exists and what? It's keeping whole alternate future in existence?"_

"_Exactly. Magic aims to balance itself. And since my brother died and somehow merged with your brother, it's causing the two worlds to draw to each other. And let me tell you, we don't want that."_

"_Because it will destroy both our worlds?" Wyatt guessed._

"_Yes," the Source sighed. "Chris died and it would be really mean from my side to let this be for nothing."_

"_So, to save my future you must destroy yours." Wyatt frowned. "And only way to do that is to form a link in my world."_

"_Yes."_

"_How are we supposed to do that?"_

"_Oh, it's simple." Evil Wyatt grinned. "But it is your only choice."_

"_What is it?" asked Wyatt afraid of the answer._

"_I can merge with you."_

"_What?" Wyatt stared incredulously at his evil counterpart. "Are you kidding me? And become evil, like you? This is not what Chris fought for."_

_The Source sighed in frustration. "I'm not evil, damn it! And you will not become what I am. You decide for yourself how to feel about my memories. And Chris will help you. The bond will be restored the way like it's supposed to be and your world will be safe."_

"_That's so bizarre," Wyatt moaned._

"_Tell me about it."_

"_Okay. How are we going to do it?" the Twice Blessed asked._

"_It will just happen. Here." Evil Wyatt gave him two vials. "Drink this after you wake up. It should ease some effects of the merging. And this is present for Chris from me. Tell him…" he trailed off. "No, nothing. You will know that anyway. So, go on. Go back to our brother."_


	8. Regain the power

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Charmed and it's characters.

And no, this is NOT a SLASH! Never was and never will be.

* * *

Wyatt opened his eyes and groaned as bunch of images entered his mind. He quickly found the potions from Evil Wyatt and drank the one designed for him. The flow of the memories slowed down and he managed to sort them out.

"Wow," he breathed after a while.

"Wyatt?" asked Chris looking at him sleepily. "What's wrong?"

The older boy looked at him with such emotion that he was taken aback. Wyatt stared at his brother. He was here, alive. How he had missed him, how he was desperate after he felt his death. With tears in his eyes he give in to the urge of pulling him in his arms and holding him tightly, never letting go.

"Wyatt," said Chris, confused at the sudden display of affection. "You're scaring me here."

"Wy," the Twice Blessed whispered.

"Why?" Chris snorted. "Because you're acting like…"

"No," Wyatt interrupted him, chuckling. "You called me Wy before."

Chris stiffened in his arms, "How did you…"

Wyatt cut him off again, "It was the only way not to loose you again, little brother. And to make everything right, like you wanted. And to preserve that future you created. You know, the balance and stuff."

"I was hoping that it would never come to that," Chris whispered. "I didn't want you to remember all of this."

"It doesn't matter," Wyatt soothed. "I will never turn into that…monster. I may be more cocky and funnier, and cuter, and smarter," the young Whitelighter snorted, "and overprotective, and possessive, and less hesitant, but never him. Not in the bad way, anyway. Oh, and he wanted me to give it to you," he showed the vial.

"What is it?" Chris took the potion from his hand and examined it.

"He didn't say," replied Wyatt innocently. "He said that it's present for you and that he loves you. I love you."

Tears beginning to form in Chris's eyes, "I love you too, Wy."

Wyatt smiled at him, gently ruffling his hair. Chris leaned into his embrace, staring at the potion. He didn't know what it supposed to do, but he knew one thing. It would hurt. The evil version of his brother always took pleasure in inflecting pain on him.

"Sorry," Wyatt mumbled, tightening his hold on him as if he wanted to shield him from the pain caused by the potion. "It'll be for the last time ever."

"That's okay. I'm used to this." Chris drank the liquid from the vial and waited. Sure enough pain hit him surprisingly hard. He gasped and groaned loudly. Wyatt instantly moved them, so he could pin him down. Chris started to wriggle, as he felt as if something was ripped from his body. It wasn't something that belonged to him, but was strongly connected to him. He was dimly aware of Wyatt's weight on top of him, holding him firmly in place, his reassurances and apologies whispered in a gentle voice and his hands carding through his hair soothingly. Then there was only darkness.

* * *

Chris jerked awake, taking in his surroundings with confusion. He should be in the dungeon, not in a bed with his brother, who was holding him tightly with guilt all over his face. He tried to sit up, but he was so weak that he could barely move.

"_Shh, Chris, you're safe,_" Wyatt soothed his panicking brother. "_He didn't know that th__e__ potion __would__ cause such violent reaction. I'm sorry._"

The young Whitelighter took his time to process what he was hearing before he remembered that he indeed took some potion. "_What the hell was in it?_"

"_It doesn't matter._"

Chris groaned at the response. He didn't want to deal with his stubborn brother now. He had a mighty headache already caused by his guilt, anger, sadness, concern… "_Wait, what?_" He looked disbelievingly at the older boy, just realizing that they had been having a telepathic conversation.

Wyatt smiled down at him. "_Just rest, little brother,_" he thought to him, stroking his hair. "_You're safe._"

"_Wy._"

"_I'm here,_" the Twice Blessed reassured his brother."_I won't leave. You're safe._"

Chris closed his eyes and sighed contently, feeling the wave of protectiveness from his brother. "_I love you, Wy,_" he send him before he slipped into slumber. Wyatt's smile widened and he too fell asleep.


	9. Rescue the Charmed Ones

Beta-read-ed by my friend :) All mistakes are my own.  
Well, at last next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews and demands for more - that finally got me going with this :) Last chapter should not take more than a week to post.

Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed and it's characters.

* * *

Wyatt woke up to his mother's voice in his head, calling for him urgently. Carefully untangling himself from Chris he sat up.

"Wy?" the young Whitelighter looked at him with a frown.

"Mom is calling," Wyatt explained. "I must go now. Take your time." with that he orbed out.

Chris sighed and got up to check his powers.

* * *

The Twice Blessed arrived to the manor's living room in the middle of the fight. The Charmed Ones were using their powers to get rid of attacking demons, but they weren't working on all of them. Wyatt quickly recognized them as arcturus demons and went to help to destroy the others. Soon enough there was only three remaining, all arcturus. He turned to them, ready to project in their minds, that he wanted to use white flame, but they grabbed the sisters and shimmered with them away. He growled in frustration. In that moment Chris orbed in beside him.

"What happened?" the young Whitelighter looked around.

"Looks like there are more arcturus demons than we thought," Wyatt answered.

Chris shook his head, "I got them all in the past, except one."

"Maybe you didn't know about them," Wyatt guessed. "They took mom and aunts."

"What?!" Chris yelled.

The older boy started pacing, thinking, "When you went back to the past some other demon tried to dethrone me using arcturus demons. Luckily, they weren't interested in taking over the world, so I didn't have much problem with that."

"Who was that?" Chris's eyes darkened in anger. Wyatt regarded him closely. The young Whitelighter started to slip into fighting mode, but that didn't bother the Twice Blessed. Chris closed all of his emotions behind his barriers, leaving only anger to keep fueling his powers. And currently there was a lot of anger.

"Don't block the bond," Wyatt commanded gently. At Chris's short nod he answered the question, knowing very well, that his brother wasn't going to like it. He and this demon had a quite history and hated each other with a passion. "Telbat."

Chris's anger flared and his eyes got even darker.

"Look," Wyatt tried to calm him down. "We don't know for sure if it's his doing this time." He reached his hand toward the younger boy, but he just took a step back. The Twice Blessed sighed heavily. "Let's go to retrieve the sisters. Maybe we can trap one of these demons and ask, who they are working for, okay?" he got no answer. "Chris, okay?" Chris nodded, so Wyatt grabbed his shoulder and orbed them down to the Underworld.

* * *

It didn't take them too long to find the Charmed Ones. The correct use of Source's and demon hunter's skills ensured, that most of the demons were more than happy to help the brothers. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were kept in magic proof cages, somewhere at the far end of the Underworld. Guarded by over two dozens of demons, who were too shocked at the intrusion to react immediately.

"Not good," Phoebe muttered as she spied Wyatt and Chris at the entrance of the cave.

"Yeah," Paige agreed.

"What are you doing?!" Piper yelled. "Wyatt, get him..." Chris moved, leashing out with white flame at arcturus demons. "... out of here," the eldest Charmed One ended in shock. While the demons screamed as they were consumed by the flames, the rest regrouped and attacked. Wyatt lazily summoned an energy wave, taking half of them in one go. Chris happily engaged in more close contact battle, skillfully vanquishing demons left and right. The Twice Blessed provided help, when was needed, but other than that he stood back and watched. His little brother on a demon killing spree was a sight to behold. Soon, there was only one left and Wyatt made sure, he couldn't get away. The young Whitelighter took advantage of that and, dragging it to the part of the cave away from Charmed Ones, proceed to interrogate the demon. Seeing, that Chris will be busy for a while, Wyatt focused on getting his mother and aunts free. He eyed the cages and shook his head in disappointment. Seriously, they didn't have anything better than that? If he had used them in the other timeline, he would have empty dungeons; prisoners disappearing as soon as his back was turned.

"That was quite a show," Paige complimented as Wyatt opened her cage.

"Yeah," Phoebe piped in. "When did you learn to blast demons like that? Last time you had to concentrate really hard to use that power. And even then it wasn't even as half effective."

The Twice Blessed shrugged and opened the cell for his other aunt, "That? It was nothing."

"Sure it was," Phoebe grinned. "And Chris? Wow. I knew he was chasing after demons all the time, but I never thought he was that good."

Wyatt smiled indulgently. What did they expect after living in the world ruled mostly by demons?

"How did he get his powers back?" Piper asked quietly. "It shouldn't be possible."

"We had help from a very unexpected source," the Twice Blessed smiled at the double meaning of the word.

"What source?" the mother of two brothers narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her older son.

Wyatt just grinned and opened her cage. She left the cramped space and strode straight for the young Whitelighter. Wyatt sighed and followed her, mentally sending his brother a warning. Chris turned to them, quickly assessing the situation. He sighed, shaking his head and stepped back from the demon. Moments later said demon burst into flames. The young Whitelighter glared at his mother and muttered something under his breath.

"Don't give me that look, mister!" Piper lectured. "You don't turn your back to the demon and expect it to not attack."

"Are you seriously telling me how I should deal with demons?" asked Chris incredulously.

"You shouldn't even be here!"

"_Did you get what we wanted?_" Wyatt cut in mentally, trying to distract his brother from the arguing, that could end in nothing but disaster.

"_Only about Arcturus whereabouts,_" Chris replied.

Wyatt sighed, "_Go, deal with him. I get them home._"

"... you even listening to me?!" the eldest Charmed One demanded.

The young Whitelighter smirked and orbed, disappearing in black swirls of orbs. Wyatt resisted both; the urge to laugh as his Source half wanted and groan as his good half insisted.

There was a moment of stunned silence from the sisters. And then they started talking at once.

"Did he just-" Paige started in disbelief.

"No waaay!" Phoebe shook her head in denial.

"He dark orbed!" screeched Piper. "Why did he dark orbed?" She rounded on Wyatt, "What was this source you were talking about?! What it did to him?"

The Twice Blessed raised his hands, "Hey, you know how our powers come from our emotions, right?" The Charmed Ones nodded, looking at him expectantly. He shrugged, "He's really angry."

"That doesn't explain why Chris suddenly developed demonic powers!" Piper argued.

Wyatt sighed, his good half winning the debate, and he took pity on his family, "He's just messing with you. He cast a spell before he orbed."

"He what?!"

"Just go home," Wyatt advised. "We'll take care of the demons."

Piper glared at her son. Wyatt just stared back calmly and she finally relented with a weary sigh.

"Just be careful and keep him safe," she requested.

"Always," he answered seriously.

She nodded and joined her sisters. As she reached them Paige touched Piper and Phoebe and orbed them out of the Underworld.


	10. Save the world and move on

Not beta-read-ed. And maybe a bit confusing, but well :P Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Charmed and it's characters.

* * *

Chris orbed to the location the demon gave him. He found himself in a small flat's living room, where the two demons he was looking for were toasting to a good job done. Lucky him, he cheered and in the next moment frowned in disappointment. It'll be too easy. But, well, the world was more important than having fun with venting his anger. However a little bit wouldn't hurt, right? Chris cleared his throat. The demons turned to look at him. And Arcturus promptly choked on his drink. The young Whitelighter raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You!" Arcturus managed to yell.

"Me," Chris confirmed, summoning a white flame.

Arcturus paled, "How did you get your powers back? It's not possible!"

"Everybody is saying that," the young Whitelighter sighed. "I have my ways."

"So I see," the demon cleared his throat nervously. "Hey, look, let's talk about it? I'm sure we can work out some sort of a deal, that we both will be happy about," Arcturus tried.

"I don't think so," Chris narrowed his eyes and waved his free hand at Telbat, who tried to sneak out, freezing him in place. "After Leo healed you, you should stay low and do nothing. Instead you went after my family. And you're planning to take over the world. The one I died to save. That..." Chris smiled slowly, sinisterly, "... really pissed me off."

"But-"

"Your time is up," Chris threw the white flame at the demon. "And this time stay dead."

After Arcturus burst into flames, Chris focused on the second demon. He eyed him contemplatively, sorting through the ideas of killing Telbat from the other timeline.

"_Just vanquish him once and for all,_" Wyatt invaded his thoughts. "_And hurry, the freezing will wear off soon._"

"_You're no fun,_" Chris complained, but blew the demon up adding a bit of white flame and Wyatt's energy wave for good measure.

"_You had your fun with that stunt you pulled with mom and aunts in the Underworld._"

The young Whitelighter grinned, "_Shame I didn't see their faces._"

"_Mom might blow you up if you show up at the manor,_" Wyatt chuckled.

"_Good thing I'm not going back to the manor, then," _Chris replied and looked around. "_I'm going to search this place just in case. See you at grandpa's._"

* * *

A little over a week later Wyatt had enough. He still was the only person Chris would really talk to and respond only to his emergency calls. In the rare times, when Chris showed up to help them with a magical problem, Phoebe, Paige and his father tried to make a tentative truce. His mother however was still determined to steer things to how they were before the truth came out and every progress they might have made suddenly didn't matter anymore. It didn't help, that the Twice Blessed himself resented his parents and aunts for what they had done. Not to mention the fact, that he learned he was evil in the other timeline. To top it all he even merged with that evil version of himself. The Source was right, though; the memories from the other time were just images, that he easily could brush off as bad dreams. Still, it was a lot to take in. He needed time and space. They all needed some time and space to think things through. He needed peace and, hell, he's going to get it.

* * *

He was almost expecting it, when Chris called him that night. The Twice Blessed sensed for his little brother and found him just outside of the manor. He snorted and quietly made his way downstairs to the front door, not really caring that his little cousin followed him. It happened every time Phoebe's kids stayed over and he just gotten so used to that, he wasn't even bothering to acknowledge it. Besides Chris wouldn't mind. Probably. Maybe. Let's hope not. Uh, he'll get over it.

"You don't have to wait until new moon to spend time with me," said amused Wyatt as he joined his brother on the stairs on the porch of the manor.

"I know," Chris smiled at him. "It's just... special somehow."

"Yeah," Wyatt agreed, looking at the stars. They sat in comfortable silence for some time. Suddenly Twice Blessed blurted out, "I'm moving out."

"What?" asked Chris, but Wyatt could feel that he wasn't as surprised as he expected him to be.

"Part of me is used to living away from the manor and family. Don't get me wrong, I love them, but I'm suffocating here," Wyatt explained. "And after everything..." he trailed off.

"Yeah," Chris sighed. "That's why I'm moving out, too," the Whitelighter confessed and added, "In a more permanent way than I am already."

Wyatt smiled, "We can find some apartment and move in together."

Chris looked at him sideways, fighting off a smile, "I thought you want to be away from the family."

Twice Blessed threw his arm around his brother's shoulders, "I'm used to you. Besides someone must keep an eye on you so you wouldn't get yourself killed again."

"You will never let me live this down, will you?" Chris groaned.

"No," Wyatt answered with a grin.

"Wy?" Chris prompted quietly after a few minutes of comfortable silence. The Twice Blessed hummed questioningly. Chris grinned. "About that apartment..." he stated meaningfully, "I saw some nice caves in the Underworld."

Wyatt smirked. The things weren't alright now. They won't be for a long time. But he had his brother now. And boy, the world won't know what hit it.

* * *

**The end.**

**Thank you all for your reviews :)**


End file.
